1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a pressure regulator for a compressed gas tank and, more particularly, to a pressure regulator for a compressed gas tank, where the pressure regulator includes a heater at a high pressure side of the regulator to reduce cooling of the gas within the tank as it is removed therefrom.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Hydrogen is a very attractive fuel because it is clean and can be used to efficiently produce electricity in a fuel cell. The automotive industry expends significant resources in the development of hydrogen fuel cell systems as a source of power for vehicles. Such vehicles would be more efficient and generate fewer emissions than today's vehicles employing internal combustion engines.
A hydrogen fuel cell is an electro-chemical device that includes an anode and a cathode with an electrolyte therebetween. The anode receives hydrogen gas and the cathode receives oxygen or air. The hydrogen gas is disassociated in the anode to generate free hydrogen protons and electrons. The hydrogen protons pass through the electrolyte to the cathode. The hydrogen protons react with the oxygen and the electrons in the cathode to generate water. The electrons from the anode cannot pass through the electrolyte, and thus are directed through a load to perform work before being sent to the cathode. The work acts to operate the vehicle.
Many fuel cells are typically combined in a fuel cell stack to generate the desired power. For example, a typical fuel cell stack for a vehicle may have two hundred stacked fuel cells. The fuel cell stack receives a cathode input gas, typically a flow of air forced through the stack by a compressor. Not all of the oxygen in the air is consumed by the stack and some of the air is output as a cathode exhaust gas that may include water as a stack by-product. The fuel cell stack also receives an anode hydrogen input gas that flows into the anode side of the stack.
Usually hydrogen is stored in its gaseous state in a compressed gas tank under high pressure on the vehicle to provide the hydrogen necessary for the fuel cell system. The pressure in the compressed tank can be upwards of 700 bar. The compressed tank typically includes an inner plastic liner that provides a gas tight seal for the hydrogen, and an outer carbon fiber composite layer that provides the structural integrity of the tank. Because hydrogen is a very light and diffusive gas, the inner liner must be carefully engineered in order to act as a permeation barrier. The hydrogen is removed from the tank through a pipe. At least one pressure regulator is provided in the pipe that reduces the pressure of the hydrogen within the tank to a pressure suitable for the fuel cell system.
As the hydrogen is removed from the compressed tank through the regulator, the kinetic energy from the acceleration and deceleration of the hydrogen molecules as a result of forcing the hydrogen through the regulator causes the temperature of the hydrogen in the pipe at the high pressure side of the regulator to decrease. The temperature of the hydrogen in the pipe operates to cool the hydrogen within the tank. In addition, the hydrogen on the low pressure side of the regulator is warmed by the inverse Joule-Thompson effect. If the temperature of the hydrogen within the tank decreases beyond a certain temperature, such as −40° C., the inner liner and the tank seals become brittle and damaged, thus affecting the tank's gas tight performance. Therefore, there are limits as to how fast hydrogen and/or for how long hydrogen can be removed from the compressed tank in a fuel cell system.
When the hydrogen in the tank is cooled, the various piping, heat radiation and the like will cause the tank to warm back up. However, it would be beneficial to provide a technique for warming the hydrogen in the high pressure portion of the pipe so that the limits as to how fast and for how long the hydrogen can be removed from the tank can be significantly reduced or eliminated.